


Inner Radiance

by necromancy_enthusiast



Series: Danganronpa Rarepair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles, not really even angst this time it's just self-indulgent fluff, they're just cuddling ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: Kiibo, being a robot, tends to run on the cold side when cuddling with their boyfriend Gonta. They decide to do something about this.For the Danganronpa Rarepair Week 2018 Day 3 prompt 'Heat'.





	Inner Radiance

It was another late night as Gonta sat at the desk in the entomology lab, pen scratching across his notebook as he spared an occasional glance at the latest generation of moth cocoons nearby. He knew it probably wouldn’t be another few days until the first of them began to break free, but he always got so excited when days when a new batch of insects he was overseeing were expected to hatch or go through some other major life stage. He always lost track of time when he was in the lab, and at this point he was almost afraid to look at the clock again.

Before he could contemplate this further, Gonta heard a voice calling to him from outside the lab.

“Gonta? Are you still here?” Gonta turned towards the door as it opened to see Kiibo.

“Hello, Kiibo,” Gonta said.

“It’s awfully late, Gonta, do you know what time it is?” Kiibo asked, walking up to Gonta’s desk.

“Uh...No?”

“It’s past midnight.”

“Oh.” Gonta yawned, turning back to his desk. “Gonta promises he’ll go to bed soon, he just needs to check one more thing.”

Kiibo put their hands on their hips and sighed.

“Gonta, I realize you work is important, but you need to rest!” they insisted, taking his hand. Gonta yawned again and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

“Gonta guesses…” he said.

“Your moth friends would be sad if they knew you were working yourself sick like this.” This struck more of a cord with Gonta, and he was a bit less reluctant to take Kiibo’s advice. He gathered his things before allowing Kiibo to lead him by the hand out of the lab, down the hall, and out through the school’s courtyard before entering the dorm hall, stopping in front of Gonta’s door as Gonta fumbled for the keys in his pocket. After he unlocked the door, he stopped in the doorway, turning back to smile at Kiibo.

“Thank you.”

Kiibo smiled back. “No problem.”

Gonta again took Kiibo’s hands into his own and leaned down to kiss them on the cheek. When he pulled away, he noticed they were blushing slightly.

“Would Kiibo like to sleepover in Gonta’s dorm?” Gonta asked.

Kiibo’s eyes widened in surprise as their blush intensified. “Wh-Huh?”

“Kiibo’s room is a long ways away from Gonta’s, and tomorrow is the weekend anyway, so Kiibo doesn’t have to worry about getting up extra early.”

“Oh, uh-Alright!” Kiibo said, looking both ways down the hall before hurrying into Gonta’s dorm. Shutting the door behind him and locking it, Gonta made his way to his dresser to pull out two pairs of pajamas. He turned back around to see Kiibo standing in the center of the room, staring down at the floor as theyhe fidgeted with their fingers.

“These might be big on Kiibo, but you can use them tonight,” Gonta said, handing a pair of pajamas to the robot.

“Oh, I...I don’t normally use pajamas. I don’t have to change my clothes very often,” Despite this, Kiibo took the pajamas into their arms quickly. “But thank you. It’s customary to wash borrowed clothing before returning them, right?”

Gonta raised a hand and rested it against his chin thoughtfully. “Gonta not sure, but that sounds like something gentlemen do. But Gonta doesn’t mind.”

“Don’t worry, I can do it!” Kiibo insisted. Gonta smiled and ruffled Kiibo’s hair affectionately.

“Alright, thank you Kiibo.”

“I’ll uh-Go change in the bathroom,” Kiibo said as they headed towards the private bathroom in Gonta’s dorm. While Kiibo was changing, Gonta took his jacket and tie off, making sure to hang them properly in his closet before he tied his hair into a ponytail and placed his glasses on his bedside table. When Kiibo had finished and exited the bathroom, Gonta smiled a bit at how cute they looked in the oversized pajamas before he noticed they were staring at him intently.

“Is something wrong, Kiibo?” Gonta asked.

“Oh...No,” they said, walking up to stand in front of Gonta. “You just look very nice with your hair up like that.” Gonta smiled, placing a reassuring hand on Kiibo’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Kiibo. Now Gonta has to get changed, too.”

“Oh! Of course,” Kiibo said, standing to the side as Gonta went towards the bathroom with his own set of pajamas. Once he was done, he re-entered his room to find Kiibo standing by the bed.

“Kiibo can sleep in Gonta’s bed, Gonta will get more blankets to sleep on the floor,” Gonta reassured. Kiibo’s eyes were plastered to the far wall as they clasped their hands, drumming the tips of their index fingers together rhythmically.

“Well, I-uh...You can sleep on the bed, Gonta.”

“But Kiibo is Gonta’s guest! A gentleman would never make his guest sleep on the floor!” Gonta insisted.

“I mean-We could...Both? Sleep on the bed?” Kiibo managed to utter, their eyes alighting on Gonta again before quickly averting their gaze as their blush grew. “Together?”

“Oh!” Gonta said, blushing a bit himself. “Gonta would like that.”

“Really?” Kiibo asked excitedly before clearing their throat and reigning it in a bit. “I mean...I’m not being too forward?”

“Gonta doesn’t think so.”

Kiibo sighed in relief. “I’m glad.”

Gonta pulled the covers back enough to settle down under them, pulling back the far side of the blanket for Kiibo. Blushing profusely, Kiibo quickly followed suit, laying on the very edge of the bed.

“Is it...Ok if I get closer?” they asked. Gonta smiled, wrapping his arms around Kiibo and pulling them flush to his chest, noting the little squeak Kiibo let out at the notion.

“This ok?” Gonta asked.

“Y-Yes,” Kiibo said, resting their head against Gonta’s chest. Gonta smiled and rested his chin above Kiibo’s head.

However, a few moments in, something came to Gonta’s attention. Kiibo’s body didn’t seem to generate any sort of heat, even through the pajamas they seemed oddly cool to the touch.

“Is Kiibo ok?” Gonta asked.

Opening their eyes to look at Gonta, Kiibo looked up at Gonta slightly confused. “Huh?”

“Kiibo feels cold. Is Kiibo sick?”

“Oh, uh-” Kiibo said. “I...No, this is normal for me. I’m sorry if I concerned you.”

“Ok, just making sure.” Gonta said, smiling back at them.

“Is this uncomfortable for you?” They asked.

“No, not at all! A bit chilly, but Gonta doesn't care.”

Kiibo didn't say anything more, but even through the sleepy haze settling over his mind, Gonta could tell Kiibo was deep in thought, but he quickly fell asleep with Kiibo in his arms.

* * *

 For the most part, the next week went off without a hitch. Kiibo acted the same as they always did, a great friend and devoted partner. But occasionally, Gonta came upon Kiibo as if they were in a deep trance, lost in their own thoughts and unaware of the outside world like a boulder remaining steadfast against the crashing waves. They also seemed to be spending more time with Miu than usual, often going to her lab after class.

But Gonta didn’t pay it much mind. He trusted Kiibo. And besides, he figured if it was something important, Kiibo would tell him on their own time.

It wasn’t long after this that Kiibo came to Gonta again, barely able to contain their excitement.

“Greetings, Gonta!” they said, sitting down next to him at the study table Gonta was at.

Greetings Kiibo,” Gonta said, putting down his pen and smiling at them.

“Are you very busy right now, Gonta?” Kiibo asked.

“Well...Gonta was studying, but just reviewing his notes.”

Kiibo frowned, looking slightly concerned. “If now’s a bad time, you can tell me Gonta.”

“Gonta can always make time for Kiibo.”

Kiibo smiled again, leaning towards Gonta. “I have a surprise for you!” Kiibo took Gonta’s hand, stood, and led him over to the nearby couch.

“I have a new feature!” Kiibo triumphantly announced. They sat down on the couch, patting the space next to them. Gonta sat down next to Kiibo, who wrapped their arms around Gonta and leaned against his back. Before long, Kiibo seemed to be warming up, not so much that they were hot to the touch, but just enough that being so close was cozy.

“Kiibo’s so nice and warm…” Gonta said, cuddling closer.

“Precisely! I asked Miu if she could give me a heating feature, and in exchange for a few favors, she was kind enough to help me out.”

“Kiibo didn’t have to do that,” Gonta said.

“I know! I just-” They hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I wanted to. For you.”

Gonta felt another warmth radiate from deep in his chest, and he smiled. He turned to face Kiibo, wrapped his arms around them, and unceremoniously fell back onto the couch, easily taking Kiibo with him.

“G-Gonta!” Kiibo yelped, obviously flustered as their eyes widened.

“It’s been a long day, we should take a nap.”

“But... You're studying.”

“Kiibo and Gonta can study together after our nap,” Gonta replied. Kiibo smiled at Gonta, moving closer in their embrace.

“If you insist.”

A few moments of silence passed before Kiibo spoke up again.

“I love you, Gonta,” they whispered. However they received no response. “Gonta?” they asked. But Gonta was fast asleep, luxuriating in Kiibo’s warmth like a cat lying in a warm patch of sunlight. Kiibo chuckled and enjoyed Gonta’s peaceful expression for a moment longer. They supposed now was as good a time as any to get some rest. “Sleep well,” they said right before they rested their head on Gonta’s shoulder and activated their sleep mode function.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I write for these prompts just gets consistently sappier.


End file.
